Love Is As Cold As Ice
by BakaOtaku12
Summary: maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan cerita sehabis chapter pertama agak nggak jelas. fanfic kamichama karin pertamaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Is As Cold As Ice**

**Chapter 1:**___First Love_

A/N:I DO NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN

Namaku Kazune anak pertama dari direktur Kujyou Foreign CEO sekolah di Inggris selama 6 tahun dan kembali ke jepang tahun ini untuk masuk SMA.

"Kazune~kuunnn~..." Suara itu...jangan-jangan...

"Nishikiori...kamu itu pagi-pagi udah berisik! Mau apa kamu?" Aku menjawabnya dengan dingin. Nggak heran dimana pun aku , dari SD sampai sekarang dipanggilnya 'Pangeran Es'

"Si Pangeran Es mulai menunjukkna muka dinginnya... Kita udah 6 tahun ya di Inggris... paling nggak senyum dong , kaerena kita udah balik ke jepang"

"Iya ih...bawel banget sihh..." Seperti biasa... Dia itu seperti ayahku sendiri saja... Aku dan Nishikiori menuju ke gerbang sekolah sampai ada suara yang memanggil Nishikiori.

"Micchi~!"

"Hanazono-san? Kamu diterima disini?" Siapa gadis itu? Apa itu pacar Nishikioriwaktu masih sekolah di Jepang?

"Dia pacarmu , Nishikiori?" Tanyaku kepada Nisihikiori.

"Jangan ngawur kamu! Dia cuma temanku waktu aku masih sekolah di sini! Hanazono-san , kenalkan ini temanku waktu sekolah di Inggris. Kazune Kujyou."

"Salam kenal , aku Kazune Kujyou. Dan kamu..."

"Aku Karin Hanazono. Senang bertemu danganmu Kazune-kun!" aneh... dia berbeda dari cewek yang pernah kutemui. Biasanya cewek yang melihatku tiba-tiba jadi sok elegan untuk menarik gadis ini...

'_Teng... Teng... Teng...'_

"Ah! Bel sudah berbunyi! Sampai nanti Micchi , Kazune-kun!" Gadis itu berlari dengan riang. Aku hanya terdiam dan melihatnya.

KELAS 2-A-

Aku dan Nishikiori ada di kelas yang sama dan juga dengan Karin Hanazono.

"Hanazono-san kamu dikelas ini?"

"Kazune-kun , boleh kok memanggilku dengan nama depanku! Aku juga memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu kan?" Karin tersenyum kearahku. Anak aneh... kenapa dia bisa tersenyum dengan bebas seperti itu?

"o iya!Micchi , ini aku bawa coklat untukmu! Buat Kazune-kun juga ada!"

"waaahh~... makasih ya,Hanazono-san! Nih, punyamu Kazune!"

"Makasih. Makasih juga ya...Karin."

" coba!" Aku dan Nishikiori mencoba coklat yang diberikan oleh Karin.

"Enaakk~! Hanazono-san sekrang udah pinter masak ya?"

"Ihh~ Micchi! Dari dulu kan aku emang pinter masak!" Perasaan aneh kurasakan saat mendengar senda gurau dari Karin dan Nishikiori. Seperti rasa kesepianku sudah mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit... Karin... Apa ini berkat kamu?

.

.

.

'_Teng... Teng... Teng..'_

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku mengeluarkan bentoku yang kubawa dari rumah.

"Micchi , Kazune-kun! Ayo makan bareng!"

"Hanazono-san...kamu nggak punya temen cewek apa buat makan bareng? Masa' makan bareng cowok?"Kata Nishikiori waktu melihat Karin menghampiri mejaku dan Nishikiori.

"Terus?masalahnya apa? Aku waktu SD makan bareng kamu nggak apa-apa tuh!"

"sudah,Nishikiori...biarkan saja... aku nggak masalah kalau Karin makan bareng kita."Kataku dengan mata tertutup sambil membukan bentoku.

"wah,wah,wah... apa ini...? Si Pangeran Es mulai mau nerima ajakan cewek...jangan-jangan... ini C-I-N-T-A~"

"Micchi! Kamu itu terlalu banyak baca novel cinta! Lagian aku kan baru mengenal Kazune-kun,jadi mana mungkin aku langsung suka padanya!"

" makanya itulah namanya 'Love At First Sight' alias 'Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama!" Nishikiori itu nggak kenal batas. Pasti ngotot terus... dia pasti nggak mau kalah debat! Dari pada debat aku menyela mereka dan langsung membuat mereka duduk dan makan.

"Bentomu kelihatan enak Kazune-kun! Siapa yang membutnya?"

"Himeka."

"Siapa itu?"

"Sepupu Kazune , dia juga pacarku."

"eehh~? Mi-micchi pu-pu-punya pa-pacar?"

"kenapa? Kaget?"

"I-iya... kayak apa orangnya? Ciri-ciri mukanya sama sifatnya!"

"hmm... kalo mukanya... rambutnya hitam , matanya juga... orangnya baik , perhatian , pinter masak juga!"

"Eh~...Sekarang dia dimana?"

"dia masih di Inggris. Dia katanya mau pulang minggu depan."jawabku dingin.

"Maaf ya,Hanazono-san! Kazune memang dingin..."

"nggak apa-apa kok!o iya! Micchi kamu masih ingat Jin-kun?"

"maksudmu Jin Kuga? Masih. Memang kenapa?"

"Selama kamu sekolah di Inggris , dia sekarang jadi idola nge-top lho!"

"Bohong~... Dia sekarang di mana?"

"Karena di sekarang artis dia sekolah privat kerena takut mengganggu jadwal artisnya..."

"eh... Hebat... Kazune! Kamu ngomong dong! Dari tadi diem mulu! "

"kalian lanjutin aja obrolan kalian. Toh,aku juga nggak ngerti kalian lagi ngomongin siapa dan apa." Biarin aja kayak gini. Aku nggak terlalu nyaman ngomong sama orang.

.

.

.

Sekolah pun berakhir . Aku pun beranjak pulang. Aku mendengar ada suara orang berlari dari kejauhan kearahku dan seperti memanggil namaku.

"Kazune-kuuunn~!"Itu Karin! Aku pun berhenti berjalan dan melihat kearah Karin.

"tunggu...aku... sebentar..."Kata-katanya terpotong-potong oleh nafasnya karena berlari tadi.

"Ke-kenapa?"tanyaku kepada Karin

" nggak... aku cuma mau bilang 'makasih'... Waktu di Inggris terima kasih sudah menjaga Micchi! Dia itu seperti teman yang tergantikan untukku dan terima kasih juga karena sudah menjadi temanku! Umm...itu aja...jadi...dah ya,Kazune-kun! Sampai jumpa besok!"Karin berlari keluar gerbang sekolah dan aku hanya terdiam.

Hatiku tiba-tiba derdagup kencang dan mukaku teraasa merah dan tuhan...perasaan apa ini... perasaan yang membuatku merasakan bahwa aku ingin selalu bersamanya.

"Cin..ta..." kata itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutku sendiri. Apakah ini benar? Inikah cinta?

Aku...Mencintai Karin...

-TO BE CONTINUED-

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN BUT I AM A BIG FAN OF IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH KOGE*DONBO FOR CREATING SUCH A GREAT MANGA AND FOR CREATING KAZUNE! BYE~^_^


	2. Chapter 2:Changing Hearts

**Love Is As Cold As Ice**

**Chapter 2:**_Changing Hearts_

Sudah lebih dari seminggu semenjak aku sekolah di SMA Seiei dan sudah lebih dari seminggu juga aku mulai menyadari perasaanku kepada Karin Hanazono.

"Kazune , hari ini mau ke kafe baru yang baru di dekat stasiun itu nggak? Katanya makanannya enak-enak lho..."Nishikiori tiba-tiba datang ke mejaku.

" Kamu lupa ya? Aku mau ke rumah sakit dulu tau!"

"eh? Rumah sakit? Kamu ingin menjenguk siapa? " Tiba-tiba Karin datang menghampiriku dan aku terkejut melihatnya. Setiap aku melihatnya mukaku pasti selalu merah dan panas.

" Kazune ingin menjenguk Kazusa kan?"

"Kazusa?Siapa dia?"

"Dia adikku. Sejak kecil daya tahan tubuhnya memang lemah jadi dia harus tetap di rumah biar dia nggak kesepian aku menjenguknya setiap minggu."Kataku dengan muka _cool_ supaya menyembunyikan mukaku yang tadinya merah.

"hmm...Boleh aku ikut?"Tanya Karin dengan muka polos.

"boleh,boleh saja..."aku memalingkan wajahku supaya dapat mempertahankan citraku yang _ cool _dan dingin padahal dalam hati aku bilang _'yess...! aku bisa jalan-jalan sama Karin!'_

.

.

Di Rumah Sakit Hakusajishi.

Aku , Karin dan Nishikiori sampai di rumah sakit tempat Kazusa menaiki lift ke lantai 2 , ruang 108 , kamar membuka pintunya dan melihat Kazusa sedang melihat kearah pintu yang dibuka.

"Kakak!"Kazusa sudah pasti tahu kalau itu Himeka yang sering menjenguk tapi sekarng ada di Inggris , hanya ada satu kemungkinan kalau pastti aku yang menjenguknya.

"Kakak bawa teman ya?siapa saja?"

"Ini temanku waktu sekolah di Inggris , Michiru Nishikiori dan teman sekelasku seklian teman Nishikiori yang dulu , Karin Hanazono."

"Salam kenal, aku Kazusa Kujyou."

"Himeka tadi datang kesini?"

"kakak masih tetap pintar dan bisa menebak situasi seprti dulu, ehehehe...iya , tadi dia datang ke sini."

"Kazune-kun hebaaatt...kok bisa tahu?"Karin menatapku dengan pandangan serius juga heran. _'yess..! aku bisa buat Karin terkesan!' _ kataku dalam hati.

"Mudah saja. Sebelum Kazusa dirawat disini , Aku , Himeka , dan Kazusa sering bermain di padang rumput yang penuh dengan bunga liar. Kalau aku meletakkan buket bunga mawar merah dikamar ini pasti Hineka meletakkan buka daffodile di sela-selanya. Karena kata Himeka 'Mawar tidak cocok untuk Kazusa , bunga liar lebih bagus untuk Kazusa!' begitu deh ceritanya."

"waahh...Memorimu sangat tajam ya..."Kata Karin waktu melihat kearahku dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Kakak...dari tadi aku penasaran..."

"kenapa?"Kataku sambil mengambil secangkir kopi dan meminumnya. Karin dan Nishikiori juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"kakak menyukai kak Karin ya...?"

'**BRUUSSHHH!**' aku dan karin menyemburkan kopi yang tadi ingin diminum tapi gara-gara Kazusa... Cuma Nishikiori yang tenang meminum kopinya.

"Ka-ka-ka-kamu ngo-ngo-ngomong a-apa-paan sih?"Kataku terbata-bata.

"I-iya! Kazusa-chan ma-mana mung-mungkin a-a-aku su-suka sama Kazuna-kun!ehehehe..." Karin gugup? Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya seperti ini.

"Sudah ketahuan kalau mereka saling suka... iya kan, Kak Michiru?"

"Iya...aku kira Kazune itu pinter tapi ternyata nggak pinter bohong..." GAAAHHH! Apa-apaan sih sih Kazusa sama Nishikiori? Sejak kapan meraka sependapat? Padahal mereka kan baru kenal!

"ya-ya sudah...Kazusa! kamu udah baikan kan? Aku tinggal sebentar ya... Karin dan Nishikiori tolong jagain Kazusa ya!" Aku meninggalkan kamar Kazusa dan pergi keluar untuk menghirup udara segar.

.

.

.

Aku pergi keluar ke halaman belakang rumah sakit. Aku suka sesak nafas menghirup bau obat dan rumah sakit. Aku bersandar di pohon besar dan menghirup udara. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang mendekatiku , karena aku pesaran , aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Kazune-kun? " Itu Karin! Kenapa dia disini? Apa dia mengikuti aku?

"Karin? Kenapa kamu disini?" Tanyaku dengan muka terkejut.

" Aku cuma ingin menghirup udara segar. Katanya Micchi bisa jagain Kazusa." Kata Karin kepadaku.

Sudah hampir sebulan aku mengenal Karin tapi belum tahu apa-apa tentang dia. Hari ini akan aku kumpulkan keberanian untuk menanyakannya.

"Karin... Boleh aku tanya soal kehidupanmu?" Aku bertanya dengan gugup. Dia tidak menjawab selama beberapa detik. Mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Keluargaku..." Karin akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan aku melihatnya tertunduk. Karin mendekat kepadaku yang bersandar di pohon.

" Aku terpisah dari keluargaku sejak kecil. Ibu dan Ayahku bercerai saat aku berumur 7 tahun dan hanya Micchi yang mengetahui hal ini. Saat aku berumur 9 tahun Ibuku sakit dan Ayahku pergi ke luar kota. Semenjak itu aku membenci Ayahku. Dan waktu umurku 13 tahun Ibuku menikah dengan pria lain dan aku mulai tinggal sendiri waktu Micchi pindah sekolah di Inggris." Aku ikut sedih mendengar cerita Karin. Hidupnya sangat sedih.

Aku tidak tahu kalau ada seseorang yang hidupnya seperti ini dan dia adalah gadis yang sangat aku cintai. Aku seharusnya bersyukur karena masih mempunyai Ayahku , Kazusa , dan Himeka. Dia sudah sendiri semenjak dia kecil.

"maaf ya...aku menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu..."

"tidak apa-apa. Kalau aku,boleh menanyakan tentang kehidupanmu?"Kata Karin dengan muka yang polos tapi juga manis. Kalau mukanya seperti itu mana mungkin aku bisa menolak.

" Aku anak pertama dari Direktur Kujyou Foreign CEO Group. Sejak kecil aku sudah dipilih untuuk menjadi penerus Ayahku. Aku tidak pernah merasa bahagia dengan kepuasan itu. Tapi ayahku selalu mementingkan pekerjaannya daripada aku. Dia bahkan melupakan ulang tahun anaknya sendiri... Aku masih beruntung mempunyai Kazusa dan Himeka." Aku berhenti seejanak dan Karin melihatku dengan tatapan melanjutkan ceritaku.

" Aku tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan , ceria ataupun cinta..." Aku berhenti lagi dan Karin masih menatapku dengan tatapan serius.

"apa kamu pernah merasakan sedih?"Tanya Karin kepadaku.

" sedih? Ya...pernah dan selalu.." Jawabku dengan muka tertunduk.

"aku pernah merasakan cinta..." Karin tiba-tiba mengatakan itu. Apa dia mencintai seseorang?

"Kamu penasaran siapa itu? Kalau namanya mana mungkin aku kasih tahu! Tapi...kalau sifatnya mungkin bisa... Dia itu orangnya... awalnya aku pikir dia pediam dan dingin tapi aku merasakan sesuatu pada dirinya. Aku tidak tahu apa perasaan ini... tapi setelah beberapa hari , aku baru mulai menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya..." Perasaan Karin sepertinya sangat tulus padanya,tapi siapakah orang ini?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

AUTHORS NOTE: FINALLY,I'M DONE! IT TOOK ME 3 DAYS TO FINISH THIS STORY. STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW!BYE~^_^


	3. Chapter 3:Rival

Love Is As Cold As Ice

Chapter 3: _Rival_

"Namaku Jin Kuga. Aku akan berada di kelas ini. Salam kenal." Ada murid baru yang bernama Jin Kuga. Dia adalah idola baru yang lagi nge-top sekarang dan kebetulan juga dia itu teman SD dan SMP Karin.

" Karin~!"

"Jin-kun? Kamu kenapa pindah kesini? Bukannya kamu seharusnya sekolah privat?"

''Aku kangen Karin! Jadi aku bilang sama manajerku kalau aku ingin sekolah di SMA Seiei dan boleh! Tolong jaga aku tahun ini ya~!''

"iya iya...o iya!Jin-kun , kenalkan ini teman baruku Kazune Kujyou."Aku hanya menyapanya dan menghampirinya.

"Kuga , kalau aku jadi kamu aku mau hati-hati?"

"Kenapa? Takut kamu kalah sama ketampananku?"

"Bukan itu... ada kurang lebih 10 senior mau dobrak pintu kelas kita karena mau bertemu denganmu. Semoga beruntung ya..." Ya ampun! Idola sih idola tapi otak sama nalurinya tetep aja nggak dipake.

.

.

.

'_Teng... Teng... Teng...'_

Bel sekolah untuk Istiharat berbunyi. Karin yang biasanya mengajakku untuk makan bersama sedang sibuk bercanda dengan si Idola baru itu.

"Kazune-kun! Kamu kenapa melamun?" Karin tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku. Sekarang rambutnya diikat di belakang dan poni depannya tersisa sedikit. Waduuhh... kalau begini terus aku bisa pingsan nih...

"ng-nggak... kamu ngobrol sama Kuga aja disana!" Aku hampir mengeluarkan suara keras seperti saat aku marah.

"nggak,males! Jin-kun terkadang suka boong soal ceritanya! Kamu... mau makan bareng?" Ternyata dia nggak lupa... Sekali lagi , gadis ini telah menarik hatiku lagi...

Aku dan Karin makan bersama dan tertawa bersama. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat wajahnya dengan senyum lebar dan cerianya.

'_trutt... trutt... trutt...'_

Tiba-tiba HP-ku berbunyi. Kalau bunyinya nada ini pasti ada telefon masuk. Aku langsung mengambilnya dari sakuku dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Halo,Kazune-chan?"

"Hi-Himeka?"

"Kazune-chan dimana? Aku ada di rumah nih! Aku abis nginep di rumahku selama beberapa hari , abis itu jenguk Kazusa-chan! Maaf ya nggak bilang!"

"nggak apa-apa. Nanti sepulang sekolah aku juga langsung pulang , jadi kamu tetep di rumah aja ya!"

"iya... Cepet pulang ya , Kazune-chan!"

Aku mematikan HP-ku dan menoleh kepada Karin.

"Siapa itu Kazune-kun?"

"Sepupuku , Himeka"

"Kalian tinggal bersama?"

"iya,karena rumah Himeka aslinya jauh dari rumahku , Ayahku membelikan rumah untuk kami berdua dekat sekolah ini. Nanti waktu sepulang sekolah aku harus langsung pulang karena dia menungguku."

"yaaahh...Tadi aslinya aku mau ngajak kamu ke café baru di kota." Aku nggak salah denger kan...? tadi Karin bilang...

"Mak-maksudmu cu-cuma berdua?" Jangan-jangan ini kencan? Kumohon! Semoga ini kencan!

"Ya iyalah! Jin-kun hari ini ada siaran radio dan Micchi ada acara. Jadi aku cuma bisa ngajak kamu..." Waaahhh... bener ini kencan! Pertama kalinya aku pergi berdua sama Karin...

.

.

.

Aku dan Karin jalan di kota berdua. Gadis yang berada disampingku hanya berbeda beberapa centimeter dari tinggiku. Ditambah kulitnya yang putih berkilau , rambut coklatnya yang diikat membuatnya terlihat manis dan mata emerald hijaunya yang berkilau...Tunggu sebentar! GAAAHHH! Kenapa aku tadi jadi negliatin Karin? Tenang... tenang... simpan image _cool_-mu...

"Kita sampai Kazune-kun!"

"eh? Iya..."

Aku dan Karin memasuki café itu. Lebih mirip cafe gaya barat yang menyediakan makanan manis. Beruntung aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa luar negeri. Jangankan luar negeri makanan dari Asia Tenggara aku cobain semua! Nggak ada yang ketinggalan dari Sabang sampai Merauke aku cobain semua!

Aku dan Karin duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Saat kami melihat menu , ada pelayan yang mendatangi kami.

"Apa anda sudah siap memesan?"Tanya pelayan itu.

"Iya...aku pesan... Teh Madu dan Chocolate Cake." Kataku kepada pelayan.

"Kalau begitu... aku pesan... Teh Susu dan Seasonal Fruit Tart." Karin ternyata menyukai makanan Manis ya...?

"Karin, kamu suka makanan manis ya?"  
"Eh? Iya... Aku sering makan cake di café dan lidahku sangat peka dengan apa yang kucoba sebelumnya! Jadi aku pasti tahu cara membuat replika cake ini!" Ohhh...ternyata Karin punya kelebihan yang luar biasa...

Tak lama kemudia pesanan kami pun datang. Aku yang memesan Teh Madu dan Chcolate Cake dan Karin memesan Teh Susu dan Seasonal Fruit Tart.

"hmm... Teh Susunya pasti menggunakan krim yang kental makanya ada yang menggumpal dan airnya harus dimasak kurang lebih 2 menit lebih lama. Fruit Tartnya lembut dan manis , tapi créam mousse terlalu keras karena disimpan di kulkas dan buah importnya memberi rasa yang eksotis..." Aku terkejut dengan kata-kata Karin. Dari mana dia mengetahui semua ini hanya dengan sekali mencicipi makanan dan minuman itu.

"Kenapa Kazune-kun? Aku tadi kedengaran aneh ya, gara-gara yang aku ucapkan tadi?"

"nggak kok! Aku malah kagum! Kamu bisa tahu semua itu dalam sekejap!"

"eh~...Makasih ya! Jin-kun juga pernah bilang hal yang sama!" Kuga? Jangan-jangan orang yang disukai Karin itu Kuga?

"Karin... di matamu Kuga itu siapamu?"

"Jin-kun? Hmm...sama seperti Micchi! Dia seperti keluargaku sendiri! Tapi dia itu suka ganti-ganti pacar makanya aku nggak suka padanya! Aku aja nggak percaya waktu Micchi bilang Jin-kun suka sama aku!''

"Kuga...pasti menyukaimu" desasku pelan dangan wajah tertunduk. Kuga pasti menyukai Karin lebih lama daripada aku...

"Kamu tadi ngomong apa , Kazune-kun?" Tanya Karin yang sedang mengemut sendok berlapis créam mousse.

"Nggak... aku cuma bicara sendiri..." Biarlah Karin tidak mendengar perkataanku.

Besok disekolah aku akan membicarakannya dengan sebelum itu aku pasti dimarahin sekalian disuruh ngerjain PR-nya...haahh... begini deh jadinya kalau aku memilih pulang larut untuk pergi bersama gadis yang kusuka.

.

.

.

Aku pergi ke kelasku pagi-pagi dan melihat Kuga dikerubungi kakak kelas dan juga anak cewek setingkatku.

"Kuga..." Aku menyerobot diantara gerombolan cewek itu.

"wah wah wah... tenyata tuan muda Kazune Kujyou... ada apa?"

"Simpan basa basinya. Kita bicara privat di atap sekolah." Aku mengajak Kuga ke atap sekolah agar kita bisa bicara dengan privat.

"Jadi...kamu mau ngomong apa Kujyou?"  
"Ini soal Karin."Aku langsung the point-nya.

"Ada apa dengan Karin?"  
"Aku tahu kamu menyukainya dan kamu berpura-pura punya pacar banyak karena kamu tahu Karin tidak akan menerima persaanmu kan?"

" ... Seperti yang diduga dari otak keluarga Kujyou. Itu benar. Aku pernah ingin mengungkapkan rasa sukaku kepada Karin tapi aku pernah mendengar pembicaraan Michiru dan Karin. Kalau Karin mengatakan " Micchi jangan ngawur! Aku nggak bakal suka sama Jin-kun!" Mulai hari itu hidupku seperti hampa dan aku mengisi kekosonganku dengan pacaran dengan perempuan lain. Dari awal aku sudah tahu kalau kamu suka kepada Karin. Aku nggak akan mengganggu kalian kok..."

"Meskipun kamu tidak mengganggu , aku akan selalu menganggapmu sebagai rivalku. Jujurlah pada perasaanmu sendiri. Aku tahu dalam hatimu kamu masih menyukai Karin." Setelah mengatakan itu aku berbalik arah dan menuju tangga untuk turun.

"Kujyou!" Aku berhenti sejenak.

" Kamu ingin menganggapku sebagai rival padahal sudah kuberi kebebasan untuk kamu mendapatkan hati Karin?"

"Aku lebih tenang kalau aku mengganggapmu kalau aku sudah tidak ada aku bisa menitipkan Karin padamu. " Aku meninggalkan Jin diatas dan aku turun kebawah sendiri.

"Perasaanku sendiri... Dasar,Kujyou... buat apa kamu membuatku merasakan hal ini lagi pada Karin?"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

AUTHORS NOTE:PLEASE REVIEW AND STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	4. Chapter 4:Summer Vication

Love Is As Cold As Ice

Chapter 4 : _Summer Vication_

Sudah Beberapa bulan semenjak aku sekolah di SMA Seiei. Hari ini adalah liburan musim panas.

"Yahooo~ Akhirnya liburan musim panas!" Nishikiori seperti biasanya terlalu bersemangat.

"Nishikiori , turunkan suaramu!Norak tahu! Lagian singkirin senyum bodohmu itu dari mukamu!"

"Biarkan saja,Kazune-kun!Micchi memang seperti ini...Tapi benar juga...libur musim panas ya...?"

"Hei,hei...Lagi ngomongin apa nih?" Tiba-tiba Kuga apa sih dia?

"Jin-kun! Besok kan liburan,Jin-kun mau kemana?"

"Aku?aku ada siaran LIVE khusus buat liburan musim panas...Jadi aku nggak bisa ikut kalian liburan deh..." Kuga jangan-jangan ingin mempermudah situasi padaku agar aku mendapatkan hati Karin,ya? Aku bilang kan jangan ngalah sama aku.

"hmm...Kalo Kazune-kun? Kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku rencananya ingin pergi liburan ke pantai bersama Himeka dan Kazusa" Kataku dengan menatap Karin.

"Ehhh~... Ke pantai kayaknya enak tuh..."

"Kamu mau ikut,Karin? Kalo mau boleh kok...Nishikiori juga boleh..."

"Beneran?Boleh nih?Horeeee~...!"Karin tampaknya ini tahap yang tepat untuk memenangkan hati ! aku siap-siap untuk berangkat besok.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Aku,Karin,Himeka,Kazusa, dan Nishikiori pergi ke Okinawa dengan pesawat.

"Kazune-kun,anak kecil yang kamu pangku itu siapa?" Aku lupa untuk menganalkannya pada Karin.

"Dia adikku yang Suzune."Aku lupa memberi tahu Karin kalau aku ini tiga bersaudara dan aku yang paling tua.

"Oh...pastas mirip...Salam kenal,Suzune!berapa umurmu?"

"li...lima tahun..."Sebentar lagi kata-kata yang biasa diucapkan orang saat menanyakan hal itu dan Suzune menjawabnya.

Lima...

Empat...

Tiga...

Dua...

Satu...

"IMUTNYAAAA~" Sudah kuduga. Jarang ada orang yang bisa menahan keimutan Suzune.

Kami bercanda dan tertawa membicarakan banyak kami tidak sadar kalau kami sudah sampai.

"WAAAHHH~Okinawa indah sekali ya..."Karin melihat keluar jendela dan melihat pemandangan laut yang tepat ada di samping rel kereta.

"Kalau kalian mau berenang hati-hati ya...Musim panas ini mataharinya sangat panas dan mengundang banyak ubur-ubur di permukaan laut." Kalau aku sih , nggak bakal berenang. Bukannya aku nggak bisa renang ya...tapi kulitku sensitif di terik panas matahari.

"Kakak,kita nanti disana mau ngapain? Kali ini ada banyak orang biasanya cuma aku,kakak dan Suzune."Kata Kazusa kepadaku.

"Kamu jangan terlalu paksakan diri ya...Kamu baru agak siuman jadi jangan terlalu banyak main dan tetap di tempat teduh jauh dari terik matahari."Kataku tegas.

"Ihhh...Kakak! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"Kazusa selalu dia mau menjadi orang dewasa kalau begini terus.

"Bukannya begitu, sudah beberapa tahun tidak keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Sudahlah,Kazune-chan...Kazusa-chan kan sudah besar bukan anak kecil dia bermain diluar untuk sementara saja."Kata Himeka kepadaku.

"Aku juga khawatir kepadamu,Himeka."

"Eh?Kenapa?"  
"Karena ada Nishikiori,kalian pasti dekat-dekatan untuk Nishikiori...Jika kamu berani melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan pada sepupu kesayanganku , AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!"

"Tenang...tenang Kazune...aku nggak akan melakukan sesuatu yang seperti itu...Ah!ngomong-ngomong kita sudah mau sampai nih!Keretanya pasti mau berhenti sebentar lagi."

Nishikiori memang sudah ,sampai juga...

"WAAAAHHH~LAUTNYA INDAH~!"Karin berlari menuju ?Berarti aku bisa lihat Karin memakai baju renang dong!Terima kasih Kami-sama...

"Hei!Jangan main kesana!Duh!Karin itu kenak-kanakkan banget sih"Kataku dengan melipat tanganku.

"Biarkan saja Kazune...Hanazono-san itu... Dia selalu orang tuanya berpisah dia tidak pernah tersenyum dan selalu terpaksa untuk ini...Aku bisa melihat Hanazono-san tersenyum dengan tulus dan menikmati waktu dengan senang."

Nishikiori sepertinya sangat mengerti Karin dan sangat ingin membuat dia tersenyum. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin seperti itu... Aku ingin membuat Karin tersenyum dan melupakan masa lalunya yang pahit.

"Nishikiori..."

"Kenapa,Kazune?"

"Kamu sepertinya sangat peduli terhadap Karin dan memperlakukannya hampir seperti keluargamu sendiri."

"maksudmu?"

"Ingin membuatnya tersenyum...Ingin membuat dia bahagia... Kamu selalu berusaha keras untuk membuatnya tersenyum dan bahagia. Maaf ya aku pernah menyebutmu berisik dan sedikit norak... Padahal itu semua adalah usahamu untuk membuat Karin melupakan masa lalunya..."Kataku tertunduk

"Tidak apa-apa...Aku memang selalu menganggap Hanazono-san seperti keluargaku sendiri. Nasib kami sama..."

"Eh?" Aku terkejut dengan ucapan Nishikiori.

"Aku...Kehilangan kedua orang tuaku dalam kecelakaan mobil yang tragis. Aku pun hampir tidak bisa selamat... Tapi aku diselamatkan oleh seorang dokter. Dan aku berjanji akan mencari dokter ini dan membelas budinya."

"Nishikiori..."

"Sudah,sudah dulu cerita dukanya!LAAAAUUUTTT~AKU DATAAAANGGG~!"

"Hwoi! Nishikiori! Dasar..." Sudahlah... biarkan saja... tak ada salahnya untuk bersenang-senang sebentar... Aku sebaiknya menyusul yang lain di pantai.

.

.

.

Aku hanya melepas atasanku dan memakai celana pendek dengan jaket tanpa lengan. Aku segera menyusul Nishikiori , Karin , Kazusa , Himeka , dan Suzune.

"Kazuneee-kuuunnn~!" Karin memanggilku dari jauh yang sedang berlari. Aku sampai mau pingsan melihat penampilan Karin. Rambutnya diikat dan dia memakai bajua renang berwarna kuning dengan model baju renang sekolah tapi ada tambahan renda berwarna putih dan pita berwarna putih.

"Kazune-kun kenapa?"tanya Karin mendekatiku.

"Ng-nggak! Ng-nggak ke-kenapa-napa!" Kataku terbata-bata.

"ooohhh...kakak mungkin terpesona melihat penampilan kak Karin..."

"Da-dasar! Bukan begitu tahu!" Kazusa tahu dari mana sih? Apa mukaku segitunya gampang ditebak?

"Ya sudah! Ayo yang mau berenang sama main air ikut aku!" Haaahh... beruntung Himeka mengajak Karin untuk ikut berenang. Aku dan Nishikioti tetap di bawah payung dekat laut.

"Nishikiori , kamu nggak main? Bukannya kamu tadi yang paling bersemangat?" Tanyaku kepada Nishikiori.

"Nggak bisa renang."

"Sendirinya tadi bilang 'Laut aku datang' tapi nggak bisa renang."

"Berisik! Sendirinya?"

"Aku nggak suka panas sama kulitku gampang merah kalau di terik matahari." Aku dan Nishikiori duduk diam sampai Karin mengahampiriku.

"Kazune-kuuunnn~! Kita makan dulu yuk!" Karin duduk di bawah payung dekatku. GAAAHHH! Udah pake baju renang abis itu duduk dekatku lagi!

"Hanazono-san,sandwitchnya lezat! Kamu yang bikin?''

"Iya! Aku baru nyobain sandwitch in dekat kota dan rasanya enak , jadi aku coba membuatnya!"

"Karin-chan hebat!" Kata Himeka kepada Karin

"Terima kasih! Himeka-chan kamu umurnya sama dengan Micchi kan? Kalo nggak masalah boleh aku tanya kapan kalian pacaran?"

"Ha-Hanazono-san!"

"Sudahlah,Michiru. Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku bertemu Michiru waktu aku sekolah di Inggris bersamanya. Dari awal aku memang sudah suka padanya. Tapi karena dia selalu deikelilingi cewek , aku nggak berani mendekatinya. Pada akhirnya , Michiru yang bilang suka padaku dan aku menjadi pacarnya."Kata Himeka setelah selesai bercerita.

"Waaahhh...sepertinya kamu mendapatkan pacar yang setia tuh...Iya kan,Micchi?"

"Hanazono-san apaan sih? Udah ah!"

Kami tertawa bersama dan makan bersama. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara dari belakangku.

"Lho? Kalian sedang apa disini?"

"Ku-Kuga?" Ternyata itu Kuga! Sedang apa dia disini?

"Jin-kun? Kamu sedang apa disini? Bukannya kamu ada siaran LIVE?"

"Siarannya disini. Aku lupa bilang kalau di Okinawa. Kalian liburan disini? Kebetulan banget!" Haahhh...Ternyata ada Kuga...Tunggu dulu! Ada Kazusa disini! Kalau Kazusa sampai melihat Kuga...

"JIIINNN~KUUUUNNN!" Sudah kuduga. Kazusa itu fans beratnya Kuga. Setiap malam minggu dia nggak pernah ketinggalan siaran radionya.

"Kujyou , siapa dia?"

"dia adikku , Kazusa dan kebetulan fans beratmu."

"Jin-kun , a-aku yang mengirimkan surat fans ke acara radiomu dan yang kamu bacakan minggu kasih sudah membaca suratku!"

"ohhh...Kamu itu yang pakai nama samaran 'KazuKy' ya? Sama-sama , waktu aku pertama kali baca suratmu aku sangat terinspirasi dan membuatku semangat! Aku seharusnya yang berterima kasih!"

" KYYYAAA~! Kamu dengar nggak , kak? Jin bilang terima kasih kepadaku!" Hwoi , Kazusa! Berhenti memelukku! Aku nggak bisa nafas!

"I-iya! Aku denger! Lepasin ! aku ng-nggak bisa na..nafas.."

"eh? Maaf ya..."

"haah...haahh..o-o iya...Kuga...Kamu nggak siaran lagi apa?"Tanyaku dengan nafas terbata-bata.

"Hm?nggak , aku udah selesai. Aku mau kembali ke penginapan. Capek banget~...!"

"Kalau begitu kita juga kembali ke penginapan yuk!" Aku mengajak yang lainnya kembali ke penginapan.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW AND STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! CHAPTER 5: FIREWORKS PARTY NIGHT


End file.
